


Accessories

by pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [21]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Athene Noctua Verse, Bad Parenting, Brotherhood, Brothers, Cute Kids, Gen, Operas, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: Hermann and Bastien 'accompany' their father on a date to the opera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 5 April 2003  
> Berlin, Germany

\- Casablanca, 14 May 2015: worth the search — K&I Mogodi -

Hermann and Bastien, by far the youngest people in the opera house lobby, do their level best to hide in Father's shadow.

„Stop messing with your tie,“ hisses Father.

They both jerk their hands away from their collars.

„It's too tight!“ whines Bastien.

„It's fine. Stop complaining.“

„This's so stupid,“ Bastien grumbles.

Hermann kicks his foot.

„What was that?“ growls Father.

Bastien ducks his head, scuffs his toe against the rug, mumbles, „Nothing.“

„ **Behave.** Both of you.“

„Yes, Father,“ they chorus.

Father grunts, returns his gaze to the doors.

Bastien—

Hermann swats his hand away from his neck.

—wiggles in frustration.

„Stay here,“ orders Father, sliding away into the crowd.

„We can run for it?“

„No, we can't. Now, **behave**.“

„You sound like Father,“ sulks Bastien.

Hermann rolls his eyes and his shoulders, winces as a handful of feathers are tugged against the grain. He shifts again without relief and sighs.

Father, with Ms Klein—impeccably made-up, coiffed, and dressed—at his side and announces, „Franziska, these are Hermann—“

Hermann bows, says quietly, „Ms Klein.“

„—and Bastien.“

He does likewise, silently.

„Hello, boys,“ she replies with the barest bob of her chin, then dismisses them from her attention and turns to Father. „I'm so flattered you invited me to this performance. I've been dying to see it for **ages** now.“

„You'll be very happy to have waited this long: the new soprano singing Médée is absolutely magnificent.“

She glows at him, links their arms, coos, „With your season tickets, you would know.“

„I would,“ preens Father. „We should take our seats before the traffic becomes too thick for Hermann.“

Hermann does. not. cringe.

„Very thoughtful of you,“ says Ms Klein.

Father smiles, leads her into the theatre proper.

Hermann hunches his shoulders, plods after them.

Bastien hesitates, then skips up and into step, whispers into Hermann's ear, «I hate this.»

Hermann shrugs.

«We're not **trophies**.»

«We are to him.» Hermann lowers his voice further. «Like she is.»

«This isn't right.»

«You said that the last time.»

Bastien sighs.

They pick their way down the aisle to their seats.

«Don't fall asleep.»

«I'm **eight** now,“ huffs Bastien. «I can stay up until **nine**.»

«Just because your bedtime's changed doesn't mean you're able to keep yourself awake that late.»

«I can and I **will**.» Bastien slouches into his place.

Hermann eases himself down next to him. «I'll poke you if you nod off.»

Bastien sticks his tongue—

„ **Bastien.** “

—eeps and sits straighter.

Father turns back to Ms Klein.

Bastien slumps again, grumbles, «Poke me if I fall asleep, please, Manny.»

«Will do, Bunny.»

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Martin Kalfatovic](https://www.flickr.com/photos/travelinglibrarian/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/travelinglibrarian/8818601816/).
> 
> Talk about awkward dates, though I'm not sure for whom it's _most_ awkward. My sympathy, of course, goes to the kids.


End file.
